


Drabbles Inspired By Christmas Song Titles

by SamuelJames



Category: Chuck (TV), Firefly, Get Real (1998), Haven (TV), Shelter (2007), Teen Wolf (TV), The Bill (TV), The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Festive Titles, M/M, Struggling With Parenting, Used Canon Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Festive drabbles using song titles on my Christmas playlist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Numbered a list of canon pairings and used an online number generator to pick them but somehow ended up with three from Teen Wolf anyway.

**The Bill, Luke/Craig (Baby It's Cold Outside - Glee Cast)**  
"Babe, it's freezing outside."

Craig smiles, "you promised, swore blind when you were polishing off those Pringles that you'd replace them. You only got them on the proviso that we'd have something to offer our guests tonight."

Luke tries his puppy dog eyes. "Don't suppose you wanna drive me?"

"I would but I've too much to do. Should get you insured on my car but that doesn't help you now. I'll warm you up when you get back."

"Promises, promises," says Luke crossing the room.

He kisses Craig softly before sighing dramatically. "I'll be back soon if I don't freeze."

 **Get Real, Steven/John (It's Beginning to look a lot like Christmas - Michael Bublé)**  
"We should do our decorations soon."

John nods. "I think we're the last on the block without them done, lights everywhere you go, but we've got an excuse with moving."

"Doesn't have to be much. The corner one's got a light up Santa on the roof, a bit over the top."

John takes Steven's hand. "Can't wait to get the unpacking over with and be able to enjoy the day with you."

Years ago getting their own place seemed a distant dream but now they're here and happy. Steven curls into him and John has this moment of pure contentment.

 **Firefly, Simon/Kaylee (Frosty The Snowman - Jackson Five)**  
"Help me with the snowman please," Kaylee says tugging his hand.

Simon agrees even though River has pointed out that the artificial stuff is nothing like they would have had in the old songs that still somehow endure. Even if it's not the proper stuff, it's a nice break for everyone.

Kaylee is more efficient than him but he likes seeing her smile and kisses her when she proudly finishes their creation, beating Mal's effort by miles. Jayne had withdrawn halfway through citing boredom.

Kaylee throws her arms around him when Zoe announces their win and he spins her round.

 **Teen Wolf, Lydia/Jordan (Silent Night - Michael Bublé)**  
There's not a sound around them bar the occasional spit and crackle from the fire. Lydia knows this quiet peace could be undone at any moment but she's in a picture perfect log cabin in Jordan's arms, having sipped cocoa and hung up stockings to sneak the gifts they'd each pretended to ignore when packing into later. She tilts her head up, taking in his beautiful smile before meeting his lips in a soft kiss.

She knows she's probably jinxed it by thinking about how happy they are but until something ruins their peace, she's making the most of it.

 **Shelter, Shaun/Zach (Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree - Brenda Lee)**  
Zach catches Cody's eye as he and Shaun dance to some old song. Cody rolls his eyes, so embarrassed by his dads. Shaun dips Zach, breaking the eye contact and when he's righted again in his husband's arms, his eyes rest on those of the man he's loved for almost twenty years now.

This holiday party is one of their favourite traditions and it's nice to have Cody home, even if it's just for a visit. After a few songs in Shaun's arms they mingle with their guests but no matter who they're talking to, they gravitate towards one another. 

**Haven, Dwight/Charlotte, (I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday - Wizzard)**  
"I wish it Christmas all the time."

"Haven wishes can be dangerous things," says Dwight smiling.

"I know but people are a little nicer and everything looks so pretty all lit up. I don't really like the cold but I sure love being warmed up.

Dwight holds open his arms and engulfs Charlotte in a hug, enjoying having her here with him. He has to admit Haven looks particularly pretty right now as does the beautiful lady in his arms. Fingers crossed there won't be any marauding snowmen or an invasion of elves. He'd like the whole day to themselves.

 **Chuck, Chuck/Sarah (Winter Wonderland - Michael Bublé)**  
Sarah watches Chuck with their kids, enjoying the Winter Wonderland experience almost as much as his boys are. He waves to her and crouches down to fix Matty's scarf. Brandon is gesturing towards the grotto, wanting to visit Santa again.

They're both being so good today, sometimes parenting is hard. Chuck doesn't seem to struggle with it but there are days that she finds it exhausting, making her feel like a bad mom. Right now though Chuck is ushering her over and Matty makes a run for her with his arms out. This will be one of the good days.

 **Teen Wolf, Lydia/Jackson (Santa Baby - Kylie Minogue cover but refers to the original)**  
Lydia flips the channel when Eartha Kitt begins singing.

"Don't like the song?"

"No. It's all get me this, get me that."

Jackson grins and gestures at their Christmas tree, "yeah cos you hate gifts."

"Not a car, a yacht, a ton of cheques. It's so like she's only into the guy for the money."

"Guess I'll return your yacht."

Lydia laughs. "I used to sing along to it when I was younger and then realized I can get myself all those things."

"Well you've never lacked assertiveness."

"You like that," Lydia says straddling his lap.

"I most definitely do."

 **Teen Wolf, Scott/Allison (Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas - Michael Bublé)**  
Allison spins round quickly as Scott throws a snowball. He misses and she fires back landing a direct hit to his arm.

He gets her when she stoops to reload and tackles her into the snow. She pushes up to kiss him. They make out for a bit till Allison's jeans are soaked through and Scott is hard against her thigh.

Pushing him up she whispers inside and races Scott to the shower. She makes it there before him but gets to see his face as she undresses. He soon joins her under the warm water and they stop shivering.

 **The Breakfast Club, John/Claire (Cold December Night - Michael Bublé)**  
They're both working two jobs, snatching brief moments between their respective shifts. Her parents think she'll just dump him and go back home. John sits up when he hears her keys in the lock.

"Hey."

She smiles tiredly, crossing the room but keeping her coat on because heating is a luxury for other people. She smiles and pulls out fifty dollars. "One really festive tipper made my night."

"I know it won't be much of a Christmas but it'll be better than any I've ever had."

Claire smiles, "at least I'll be spending it with someone who cares about me."


End file.
